This invention relates to an electromagnetically actuated shutter for a camera of the automatic focusing and automatic exposing type.
In a camera of the automatic focusing and automatic exposing type wherein automatic focusing and automatic exposing operations are carried out one after the other in response to operation of a release member, a scanning action of a distance measuring mechanism and an opening and closing action of a sector are normally derived from a tensile force of a spring released by operation of the release member as disclosed, for example, in Japanese laid-open Pat. No. 54-99624.
Accordingly, in this type of camera, a release itself is acted upon directly and indirectly by a spring force, which hinders smooth operation of the release member. Besides, the camera of this type has drawbacks that because the stroke must be large in order that the automatic focusing and exposing operations may be carried out one after the other, the camera is apt to shake and a speed uniforming mechanism such as a governor is required, which makes the mechanisms complicated.